1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube-shaped cosmetics container for discharging cream-type cosmetics, and more particularly, to a tube-shaped container containing cream-type cosmetics, an intermediate member 20, and a cap 30. As the cap 30 is opened, a pressing step wheel 31, formed inside the cap 30, which is pressing a pressing step 21a forming a circumference portion of a pressing board 21 of the intermediate member 20, is separated, thereby as a force being applied to the pressing board 21 is released, a conical elastic portion 26 is sprung, the pressing board 21, in which a sponge-shaped cap 23 is covered and fixed, rises. And as a discharger, which was closed by touching a upper part of the vertical rod 16, 24 is separated from the upper part of a vertical rod 16, the discharger 24 is opened. And as thread coupled by covering the cap 30, an inner thread portion 32 is thread coupled to an outer thread portion 14 of a upper moving body, thereby the pressing step wheel 31, formed inside the cap, presses the pressing step 21a, the circumference portion 21a of the pressing board 21, formed in the intermediate member 20, so the pressing board 21 is pressed, thereby the conical elastic portion 26 drops by compression, and the discharger 24, formed to the center of the intermediate member 20, is automatically sealed as the discharger 24 comes into contact with the upper part of the vertical rod. Therefore, when the cap is opened, the discharger is opened, and when closed, the discharger is sealed, which makes the discharge of cream-type cosmetics easy. And when not in use, an intermediate member is pressed by being thread coupled, thereby the discharger is naturally sealed so that the discharge of cream-type cosmetics contained in the tube-shaped container is prevented, by which cream-type cosmetics is less wasted, and a clean state is always kept by preventing contamination of surrounding areas of the cosmetic container 1.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a cosmetics container containing cream-type cosmetics according to a conventional art comprises, as illustrated in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, container body 110, a discharger 111 having a discharge hole 112 discharging cream-type cosmetics contained in the containing body 110, and a cap 120 which is thread coupled or insertion coupled.
The cosmetics container 100 according to a conventional art consisting of the above components discharges an appropriate amount of cream-type cosmetics inside the container body 110 to a palm of a user so that the cosmetics can be applied to a face or other areas.
However, since the user's palms are stained with cosmetics after using a conventional cosmetics container 110, the user should wash his or her hands later, and cosmetics applied to palms are also washed when washing the user's hands so that expensive cosmetics are wasted unnecessarily.